


Waking From a Dream

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: Ed helps the mayor with his most recent nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to write this for my own sanity. Nygmobblepot forever!

>The night of 3.05 - After 'hug' scene.  
>  
>The screaming wakes him like never before. After Arkham, the screams in the night had become almost comforting. "A white noise." Oswald had called it. But this was different. After all the cries and screams that had plagued Ed during the night, this sound hit him like a bolt of lightning. A violent shriek in the night is like nothing he had ever heard before. 'Oswald?' He thinks to him self, worried about his friend in pain again, yet still hesitant to overstep the slowly blurring bounds between them.  
>  
>Unable to defy his own curiosity, Ed slowly rises from his bed and follows the sounds to the mayor's room. Gently creeping down the hall to the source of the confusion, Ed takes a baited breath in wait. Hearing another heart-wrenching scream, Ed is unable to hold back and reaches the door and slowly pushes it open. Opening the door to a scream, Ed quickly but cautiously approaches the bed and is taken aback by the muffled screams that wrack his small frame, visible even under the thick comforter.  
>  
>"Oswald?" Ed questions, attempting to keep his distance with the kingpin's knife within arms reach of the trembling man. The tremors increase and Ed is unable to stop himself from drawing closer. Silently placing the knife into a nearby drawer, he moves to Oswald's side and hears a cry that he did not expect.  
>  
>"Ed!" Oswald cries from underneath the covers, still shaking in terror.  
>  
>Ignoring the pain radiating from his throat as he leans down, he places a gentle hand on the mayors cheek and attempts to rouse the sleeping man.  
>  
>"Oswald? Oswald, your screaming.... OZ?" He finishes, whispering louder but still not able to awaken the smaller man.  
>  
>Not wanting to startle the man, but unwilling to let him suffer, Edward takes what he believes is the next logical course of action. Pulling back the covers, he cautiously slips in to the bed behind him and Oswald instinctively turns toward him and wraps his arms around him, placing his head comfortably on his chest. The screaming quiets for a moment and the man of riddles is curious how he appeared in his mayor's dreams.  
>  
>"What's going on with you Mr. Penguin?" and despite the low tone and soft whisper, the name seems to provoke a response. The kingpins eyes widen and a mad dive to the end of the bed where his blade, now laid rest in a drawer, is proven ineffective. However, the dive and Ed's movements land Oz nearly straddling the taller man.  
>  
>"ED! What are you DOING!" He screeches, yet does not move any farther from the man, nearly nose to nose.  
>  
>"Oswald...Take a breath. You were having a nightmare and I tried to wake you up but you kept screaming my name and shaking. Then I attempted to placate you and you latched on to me." He replies unflinchingly, settling his hands on the smaller mans hips to steady him.  
>  
>Oswald's arms return to their rightful position around Ed's shoulders, careful of the bruises marring either side of his throat. "Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you."  
>  
>Oswald breaks away and moves to shift his weight off of the taller man but Ed's hands stay firm and he catches his companions eyes with a powerful gaze, his brown eyes shining with concern and questions.  
>  
>"Ed? What is it?" Oswald questions, worried by the mans silence. 

>"You were screaming my name fearfully. Why?" He asks intensely, eyes narrowed slightly and his voice dipping to a lower gravely tone. 

" I saw ..." Oz looks down embarrassed and breaks the gaze, but Ed gently lifts his head once again to meet his gaze. 

"I saw ... Butch kill you. I kept screaming but you never got back up." He replies fearfully, gently stroking the fading bruises marring the light honey skin beneath with a shaky hand.

The light in Ed's eyes seems to intensify and he lightly grasps the smaller mans hand while pulling him forward slowly, giving him a chance to back away.

"Oswald... I meant what I said. I would do anything for you. He can't get rid of me that easily with you beside me and I would never leave you." Oswald's blush grows but he is struck speechless by Ed's words. The grip on his hip tightens and Ed interlocks their fingers between them, brown eyes now piercing as they question the older man silently. 

Taking a calculated risk, Ed pulls the man even closer and leans in towards the smaller man, giving a small smile as Oz's eyes close expectantly. Tilting his head and leaning forward, Ed and Oswald's lips meet in a gentle embrace.

Stricken with a sudden desire, Ed once again tightens his grip against Oswald's hip, now removing his hand from Oswald's grasp and cupping his cheek, leaning down now to meet the former kingpin in a possessive kiss. Breaking off breathlessly after a moment, Oswald attempts to speak but his lips are once again quickly claimed by the other man.

"Oswald..." He groans, the low rumble of his chest sending delicious shivers throughout Oswald's body. Pulling him closer to feel Oswald's frame flush against his own, Ed growls into the smaller man's mouth, as if to claim him from the inside. 

Oswald nearly finches, not used to the passion and affection and freezes for a moment but Ed feels his hesitation regardless. 

Breaking off while they both catch their breaths, Ed gently strokes the smaller man's cheek and carefully leans his head back to they lock eyes once again. Ed's filled with love and possession while Oswald's reflect just as much love, but a hint of fear as well.

"I'm sorry Oswald I just wanted to-" But Oswald cuts him off again with a nearly violent kiss. Ed nearly melts and the urge to take him grows but Oswald quickly breaks off the kiss. 

"No need for apologies my dear Ed, I want this." And the taller man's eyes light up as he continues. "But this is too much. I've wanted you for a long time, but this is all so new." Ed smiles in understanding and nods, gently pulling him in for a kiss that Oswald returns happily. 

"I would do anything for you." He repeats, "Because your mine." Ed continues in a possessive tone. 

Ed's words shock the raven haired man, but comfort and excite him all the same. "Ed... I-"

"It's ok my friend, I think it's time for us to sleep." He cuts off Oswald before the rejection could come and starts to lift the smaller man back into bed. 

Oswald uses the extra height to kiss him softly once again. Ed returns the embrace with the surprise, but lays him down regardless. 

Kissing him once again before starting to get up, Oswald stops him with a hand on his wrist. "Stay with me?" He says with a pleading look, and Ed can't resist. 

"Of course Oswald." He says with a smile and lays beside him with a small space between them. The smaller man nearly rolls his eyes and curls against the taller man. 

After a moments hesitation, Ed wraps his arms around the smaller man and kisses the top of his head reverence. 

"Good night, My Penguin" He whispers softly into Oswald's wild hair. 

"Good night, My Chief of Staff." He whispers back just as softly, snuggling into his neck gently. 

Listening to the others breathing even out, they both start to drift off, when Oswald feels Ed shift. Tightening the grip around the smaller man, Ed shifts them closer and rolls them on their side, now holding him tightly from behind while he presses himself against Oswald's back. Too tired to question the mans actions, Oswald is about to drop off when he feels a dark rumble from deep within Ed's throat. 

"You're mine, Oswald" Just as he starts to fall asleep, Oswald snuggles sleepily into Ed's neck and answers back. 

"Yours" 

And Ed is finally able to follow him into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
